


Closer

by wildenettles



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Was meant to be nothing but smut and then became angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: He doesn't know if he's in love with Solaire, or if lust is the driving force here. All he knows is that in this gods forsaken land Solaire is the one thing keeping him from going insane.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely started this with the intent of writing pure smut. Make of that what you will.

"You take my fingers so well."

  
Taran's breath comes out in a gasp, dampening the cloth covering the lower half of his face, and arches back onto the digits pressing into him. Solaire chuckles and drapes himself across Taran's back, the hard curve of his erection pressing into the other man's thigh. The Knight of the Sun is still fully clad in his armor, helmet and all, while the Chosen Undead has his leggings dragged down and tunic yanked up, exposing battle hardened skin and a delightfully plump rear that Solaire now squeezes with his free hand, earning a surprised yelp from the man below him.

  
"So tight and hot for me," Solaire continues with his velvety voice, the one that leaves Taran weak in the knees and forgetting how to breathe. "So eager for my touch you quiver for it. Have you been thinking of me, my sweet?"

  
Taran opens his mouth, tries to form words, but Solaire twists his three spit-slick fingers and presses into the nub that makes him see white, sending the undead thief scrambling to clutch onto something. His gloved hands scrape across the wooden table he's been pressed against, the cold surface biting into his overheated skin. He feels more than hears Solaire laugh behind him. The knight's fingers are slowly dragged out until they're pulled free. Taran whimpers, rolling his hips back onto Solaire's hand, desperate for friction.

  
"I thought of you," Solaire says, as his hand spreads up Taran's back, feeling the sharp knobs of his spine and the rough bumps of old scars. "I thought of your voice, the graceful way you move, these long, powerful legs and how they feel wrapped around me-"

  
"Solaire," Taran says, heat blooming low in his stomach at the praise. Solaire's warmth is suddenly gone from his back and the thief makes a sharp sound of disapproval. He turns his head, face flushing with colour as Solaire chuckles. The knight lifts off his helm, revealing tussled blond hair and the ruggedly handsome face that Taran's come to admire. Solaire's lips pull into a smirk and the thief's heart skips a beat.

  
He doesn't know if he's in love with Solaire, or if lust is the driving force here. All he knows is that in this gods-forsaken land Solaire is the one thing keeping him from going insane, from turning...

  
Hollow.

  
Taran doesn't want to think about that right now. He reaches for Solaire just as the knight leans down and pulls the cloth covering Taran's mouth. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss, sending ripples of pleasure throughout the thief's body. Kissing Solaire is like feeling the sun's warmth on his skin. The hot pressure, the pleasant buzzing in his head and the pounding in his chest, all remind him that he's still here, that he's still human, in a way. Only Solaire makes the loneliness seep away. His breath catches in his throat, a needy sound slipping past his lips and into Solaire's smiling mouth. The knight's teeth catch Taran's bottom lip, nibbling playfully before his tongue licks into the thief's mouth. Solaire's hand catches Taran's jaw, cupping his head to guide him in their kiss to avoid teeth clacking and noses bumping.

  
Not too unlike their first kiss, Taran realizes, and his blood hums as he remembers that first night with Solaire, the first time he spread his legs and allowed the other man to fuck into his body. The feelings of being wanted and claimed and sore in all the best possible ways still lingered inside him.

  
The thief pulls away from Solaire's talented mouth, gasping as the older man grinds into him. Taran's cock is so hard it hurts, and a thin dribble of precum leaks from the tip. Without warning Solaire grabs his hips and rolls him over, settling between Taran's spread legs. The table groans in protest and Taran half wonders if it'll break underneath their weight. He's not a heavy man, by any means, as he actually has a rather skinny body that made sneaking easier but can hardly pass as an imposing figure. The complete opposite of Solaire, who possesses a sturdily built figure with broad shoulders and rather impressive muscles, the kind built up over years of intense physical training and combat.

  
"The things you do to me, Taran," Solaire almost growls, something dark and possessive curling in his tone, "I remember our first night together and how well you took my cock. Every sound you made practically burned into my skin, the way you clenched around me when you came, the sight of you flushed and despearate to keep my cum inside you."

  
Taran whimpers, legs shaking as he wraps them around Solaire's middle. Solaire reaches for the strings of his own trousers and shoves them down. His cock is thicker than Taran's, and the thief remembers how good it felt to be stretched around it. He moans at the sight and Solaire chuckles, pulling off the thief's boots to drag his leggings all the way off, leaving Taran completely naked from the waist down.

  
"Perfection," Solaire says, splaying one hand across Taran's stomach, slowly inching downwards until his fingers ghost over where Taran needs his touch the most.

  
"You're such a tease," Taran nearly groans.

  
"A tease? Me?" Solaire presses a hand against his own chest in mock horror. "You offend me, sir. I seek only to bring you pleasure and this is the thanks I receive?"

  
Taran rolls his eyes and grabs Solaire's tunic, yanking him into another kiss. "If you don't fuck me right now, I'll walk out of here and finish the job myse-"

  
He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as Solaire grips his wrists and pins them down on the table. The thief blinks owlishly, breath caught in his throat and blood roaring in his ears. Solaire just smirks down at him, his cock head brushing against Taran's ass.

  
"Now that would be a sight to see," Solaire purrs, "You, lying on your back with your fingers pressed deep inside your tight little hole and all the while you're thinking of me, my cock and what I can do to you." He then moves to pin both wrists down with one strong hand and Taran lets out a shaky breath, heartbeat thudding hard in his chest. "What I can _reduce_ you to."

  
Taran can do nothing but swallow thickly, his cheeks and neck flushed with colour as Solaire spits into his hand and slicks his cock with it. The last time they'd used actual lubricating oil to open Taran up and make it easier for Solaire to fuck him, but there had been scarce little in the bottle to begin with and now they've run out.

  
"You'll tell me if it hurts too much?" Solaire asks though it's not a question. Taran takes a deep breath, tries to calm the nerves clawing under his skin. He's been waiting for this, ever since they stumbled into each other again and found a safe spot to camp for the night. It's been too long, he's been craving Solaire's touch and affectionate words. The thief nods, but when Solaire doesn't budge he uses his words.

  
"Please, Solaire," Taran says, "I need you."

  
Solaire shudders. "You'll be the end of me," he says.

  
He lines himself up with Taran's entrance and pushes in. Taran's mouth pops open but no sounds come out, his eyes slipping closed at the thick heat filling him. It's rougher than last time, he can tell despite his limited experience, but it doesn't hurt. Solaire is biting back his own noises, teeth worrying into his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

  
Despite how desperate they'd both been before, Solaire is gentle and Taran won't rush him. The knight eases into the thief's body, stopping every few seconds to let Taran adjust before he nods and Solaire presses further in. When he's buried to the hilt Taran lets out a shaky breath, tremors wracking his smaller frame, and blinks open his eyes at Solaire.

  
Solaire is breathing heavily, his own eyes blown dark with lust and watching Taran like he's something divine, something to worship. Taran doesn't know how to feel about that. He's never been looked at like this before, never had someone desire him as much as Solaire seems to. Again, his thoughts wander back to love and he wonders if Solaire loves him. If he does, does he think Taran feels the same way? And what good would that do either of them? They're cursed, doomed to die, to turn hollow and probably kill each other. Love would just be another curse, another tool used to hurt them.

  
"I can practically hear you thinking," Solaire chuckles, and that results in a very interesting sensation where they're connected. The knight pulls out a few inches only to thrust back in, careful not to hurt the man below him. "Relax. Let me pleasure you."

  
Taran tries. It's difficult at first, staring up at Solaire and knowing that someday the man will lose his mind to the curse and change, but then Solaire angles his next thrust and hits the spit that makes Taran's breath catch. After that, all thoughts drift away, and Taran is free to rock into each motion of Solaire's hips. Solaire's pace picks up, slamming into Taran with enough force to make the table creak with each roll of their bodies. Finally Solaire releases Taran's wrists and the thief scrambles to grab onto the knight, wrapping his arms around large shoulders. Solaire grabs Taran's thighs and hoists him up effortlessly, as though the younger man weighs nothing, and turns them so he can press Taran into the stone wall behind them.

  
Taran gasps at the feeling of cold brick against his hot and sweaty skin. Solaire kisses him, open mouthed and sloppy, hips snapping into Taran's and cock dragging against his prostate with each stroke. Taran chokes out a moan, arches his back and Solaire knows what he wants without him having to say it. The knight shifts, holding onto Taran with one hand while the other reaches for his cock, stroking in time with his powerful thrusts.

  
The thief's head falls back against the stone, each stroke and push into him ripping sounds from his throat he'd forgotten he could make. But clearly, Solaire hadn't.

  
"You're a marvel when you lose control like this," Solaire says between kisses along Taran's neck. "I could listen to your sweet sounds for the rest of my life."

  
_"We don't even have that much time,"_ Taran thinks but can't bring himself to say. Instead, he curls his legs tight around the knight's waist and stiffens when he cums. It hits him like a blow to the head, the heat and pressure bursting at the seams, taking him by surprise. He lets out a stream of curses and moans, thighs trembling next to Solaire's sides.

  
"Beautiful," Solaire groans, stroking Taran through his orgasm.

  
Taran's cum stains Solaire's hand and streaks hit the thief's stomach, but neither man cares. Solaire thrusts a few more times into Taran's body before stilling, a tremor coursing through his body as he cums deep inside the younger man. The warmth that fills Taran is almost dizzying and he chokes back a moan, tries to keep his eyes open to watch Solaire as he rides out his own orgasm. The knight's expression is one of pure bliss, free from the exhaustion and despair that Taran has become more familiar with.

  
His hand finds Solaire's cheek and the knight doesn't hesitate to press kisses into his gloved palm, smiling. Carefully, Solaire pulls out to set Taran back on the ground, steadying him when his legs threaten to give away. He guides him to their makeshift camp of a bundle of blankets, taken from this long abandoned home, tucked into the other corner of the room. Solaire lays Taran on one of the blankets and then goes about getting them both cleaned up, using a strip of cloth taken from an old discarded tunic and some water from a flask.

  
"You were wonderful," He says, still smiling, and wipes his hand on the blanket below Taran, "Then again you usually are."

  
Taran wipes the sweat from his forehead and smiles back, though he can't help the clench of guilt in his middle.

  
"Solaire," Taran begins, and as though Solaire has guessed what's been on his mind, the knight cups his cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles under the thief's eye.

  
"Whatever happens to us, I want you to know that I've adored every moment I got to spend with you. You've been my light in this dreary, dark world."

  
Taran's jaw trembles and before he can stop it there's an itch pricking behind his eyes and he knows a tear has fallen because Solaire wipes it away, shushing him.

  
"Go to sleep, love. We have time yet before the end."

 

* * *

 

  
The blade hits its mark with a sickening wet sound. The sound of flesh tearing, of a strangled wet gurgle, of the skittering of the insects below, they all fill the small tunnel and leave Taran with a sinking feeling. The weight on top of him almost knocks him over, but he straightens his stance, keeps whatever balance he can and gently lays the body on the ground.

  
Solaire doesn't even look like himself anymore. His skin charred and brittle where it's exposed, horrible, guttural sounds tearing through his mouth. Blood leaks through the wound in his chest, seeping into the white fabric of his tunic, spreading like wildfire. Taran feels cold all over. Solaire stares up at him through the thin slit of his visor but Taran can see nothing but darkness. He's tempted to take the helmet off, to see the face of the man he loves before he dies, but...

  
He doesn't want to remember Solaire like this, and he knows Solaire wouldn't want him to either. This Hollow creature isn't his Solaire, but rather a dying husk, mere fragments left behind from the curse. Taran pulls out the sword, winces at the pained shriek the Hollow gives before slumping to the side and going still.

  
Taran kneels beside the body, sword laid forgotten. He stares down at Solaire's helmet until his vision turns bleary from tears. When they roll down his face he doesn't wipe them away and instead just sits there, unmoving, unthinking. Part of him wants to stay here, to die here alongside Solaire, but the other part tells him he has to move, that Solaire would have wanted him to finish his quest instead of sulking over his corpse. This side wins the argument, and Taran slowly gets back onto his feet, even though he feels like he could collapse at any second.

  
"Goodnight, love," Taran says, voice cracking, "We'll see each other soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to write more of this pairing.


End file.
